Titelkarte
Eine Titelkarte erscheint ab der zweiten Folge von Once Upon a Time am oder dicht am Anfang einer Folge sowie bei allen Folgen von Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Die Titelkarte enthält einen Charakter, eine Kreatur, einen Ort oder einen Gegenstand, der in der Folge von Bedeutung ist. Diese Grafik erscheint unter dem Once Upon a Time Titel in einem blauen Wald bzw. im Wunderland bei einem rot-weißen Schachbrett, das von Pilzen umgeben ist und Berge im Hintergrund hat, unter dem Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Titel. Die Titelkarten-Galerie kann hier angesehen werden. ''Once Upon a Time Staffel 1 *„ “: '''ein schwarzes Einhorn' *„ “: ein Troll *„ “: Cinderellas Gute Fee *„ “: Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad *„ “: ein Drache *„ “: ein Wolf *„ “: der Dunkle auf einem Pferd *„ “: das Lebkuchenhaus der blinden Hexe *„ “: Red Riding Hood *„ “: der Flaschengeist *„ “: Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad *„ “: Frederick als goldene Statue *„ “: die sieben Zwerge *„ “: Red Riding Hood *„ “: Jiminy Cricket *„ “: Wonderlands Pilze und fliegende Vögel *„ “: eine Frau auf einem Pferd (vermutlich Snow White oder Regina) *„ “: August auf seinem Motorrad *„ “: ' Jiminy Cricket' *„ “: Snow White und die sieben Zwerge *„ “: der dunkle Fluch Staffel 2 Jede Folge der zweiten Staffel enthält eine passende Titelkarte. Zwei Bilder der ersten Staffel, die von Red Riding Hood und Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad, wurden wiederverwendet zusammen mit 20 neuen Karten. *„ “: der Geist *„ “: verzauberte Zweige *„ “:' Lancelot' *„ “: die Jolly Roger *„ “: Blitze im Land ohne Farbe *„ “: eine wachsende Bohnenstange *„ “: Red Riding Hood *„ “: Coras Zombies *„ “: Geysir aus dem ausgetrockneten Nostos-See *„ “: Pongo *„ “: der Yaoguai *„ “: Rumpelstilzchen im Land ohne Farbe *„ “: Anton reißt einen Baum im Zauberwald aus *„ “: Manhattan Skyline *„ “: Storybrookes Uhrenturm *„ “: Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad *„ “: ein Baum fällt vor Kurt Flynns Auto *„ “: Augusts Wohnwagen *„ “: Robin Hood schießt einen Pfeil ab *„ “: der dunkle Palast *„ “: Big Ben *„ “: Neverland Staffel 3 Die Mehrheit der Titelkarten von Staffel 3 zeigen einen etwas veränderten Waldhintergrund. Der Grund dafür ist nicht bekannt. Eine Karte aus Staffel 2, die Jolly Roger, wurde mit anderem Hintergrund wiederverwendet. *„ “: Henry und Peter Pan fliegen *„ “: ein Schwert, das in einem Stein steckt *„ “: Tinker Bell *„ “: Pan tanzt ums Feuer *„ “: die Jolly Roger *„ “: Ariel auf einem Felsen *„ “: Storybrookes Uhrenturm *„ “: Skull Rock *„ “: der Schatten *„ “: Medusa *„ “: Emmas Auto, das von grünem Rauch umgeben ist *„ “: New York City Skyline bei Nacht *„ “: die Böse Hexe des Westens auf ihrem Besen *„ “: Rapunzels Turm *„ “: Lumières Kerzenleuchter *„ “: Die vier Feuersäulen des Zauberers von Oz *„ “: Davids Truck *„ “: ein Wirbelsturm *„ “: ein geflügelter Affe *„ “: die Smaragdstadt *„ “: Zelenas Zeitportal *„ “: ein Schwan Staffel 4 Jede Titelkarte der ersten Hälfte von Staffel 4 zeigt im Hintergrund einen Wald mit Schneefall. Drei Bilder von vorherigen Staffeln – das schwarze Einhorn, die Smaragdstadt und der Schwan – wurden wiederverwendet. Eine Karte aus Staffel 3, Emmas Auto, wurde mit anderem Hintergrund wiederverwendet. *„ “: Schneefall *„ “: Elsas Eismauer *„ “: Any Given Sundae *„ “: ein verzauberter Besen *„ “: Elsas Eistreppe *„ “: der Eiswagen der Schneekönigin *„ “: den Drachen der Arendelle-Prinzessinnen *„ “: Emmas Auto *„ “: ein Schiffbruch und Gerdas Flaschenpost *„ “: ein Schneesturm *„ “: das Portal nach Arendelle *„ “: Cruellas Auto *„ “: Maleficent in ihrer Drachengestalt *„ “: Maleficents brennender Baum *„ “: Ursula *„ “: ein schwarzes Einhorn *„ “: die Smaragdstadt *„ “: Dalmatiner *„ “: Emmas Auto *„ “: Lily in ihrer Drachengestalt *„ “: Emmas Turm *„ “: ein Schwan Staffel 5 *„ “: Granny's Diner im Wald *„ “: Merlins Baum *„ “: Der Brocéliande-Wald Specials *„Die Magie kehrt zurück“: Der Dunkle Fluch *„The Price of Magic“: Der Dunkle Fluch *„Journey to Neverland“: Neverland *„Wicked is Coming“: Wald *„Storybrooke Has Frozen Over“: Wald *„Secrets of Storybrooke“: Wuchernde Zweige und Schmetterlinge Andere Nicht verwendete Titelkarten, die veröffentlicht wurden: *'Ein weißes Pferd' *'Ein Mann und eine Frau auf einem Pferd' *'Mulan' *'Aurora sticht sich an einer Spindel' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *„ “: ''kein besonderes Merkmal *„ “: Silberhauch *„ “: das Vergissmeinnicht ersetzt das „O“ in „Once“ *„ “: eine Kobra *„ “: eine Kutsche *„ “: Boro Grove Blume *„ “: ein Drache *„ “: das weiße Kaninchen *„ “: Der Gefängnisturm des Jabberwockys *„ “: Wunderquelle *„ “: Jafars Schlangenstab *„ “: die Kammer der Herzkönigin *„ “: das weiße Kaninchen Wissenswertes *Sieben Titelkarten wurden mehrfach verwendet: **Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad wurde für „ “, „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Red Riding Hood wurde für „ “, „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Jiminy Cricket wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Die Jolly Roger wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Storybrookes Uhrenturm wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Die New York City Skyline wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Das weiße Kaninchen wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. en:Episode Title Cards es:Intertítulos de episodios fr:Génériques des épisodes pt:Cartão de Título dos Episódios Kategorie:Liste